The moment they've been waiting for
by WhovianGuy92
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have been close friends for quite awhile, both have feelings for eachother but assume they aren't good enough for the other or that it is a one sided crush, until fate (or a certain barmaid) gets involved. Gajeel x Levy (may update every few days)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**This is my first fanfic I am uploading! I know I probably have spelling/grammar issues so please bare with me and i hope it isn't bad enough to prevent you from reading, i'd love to get feedback both good and bad (not to harsh please)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel's POV:  
Gajeel walked to the guild in a sleepy haze cause he had trouble falling asleep due to a certain solid script mage being on his thoughts all night. It annoyed him slightly that he couldn't stop thinking about her, they had become really close friends since he had the guild and what they went through on Tenrou Island only made them closer. Gajeel walked into the guild hall which was filled with the usual buzz, Natsu and Gray arguing like they usually did, Mirajane and Lisanna were at the bar, cleaning some cups. Wendy sat with Carla, Happy while Lucy groaned over the fact her two teammates are always fighting. Off in a corner at a table Levy was reading a book quietly with a smile on her face, she doesn't seem to notice Jet and Droy (her annoying tem mates) are talking loudly about something silly. Gajeel noticed a little black cat sitting beside Levy's book sipping on a cup of Kiwi juice; it was Panther Lily, his faith Exceed partner. Gajeel smirked as he sat done at a table where his old friend and former Phantom Lord guild mate Juvia was sitting with a pathetic grin on her face as she gazes at a shirtless Gray.

"Do they always have to bicker like silly children" Gajeel growls annoyed and rolling his eyes.

"My beloved Gray is so amazing" she beams happily with stars in her eyes and a pink tinge to her face.

Gajeel groans loudly and lounging back in his chair, hanging his limbs off the back "does everyone have to be so crazy" he exclaims.

Lisanna places a mug of beer in front of him with her trademark smile her and her she-devil sister shared "thanks" he grunts and she walks away. Gajeel had found it annoying and creepy how Juvia had be obsessing over the pervy ice princess but it was nice to see a smile on her face which was quite different from her behavior while in Phantom Lord. She hadn't had mean friends since it was always raining around her, he didn't mind the rain and that's why he had been her only friend for quite awhile. Since she had joined Fairy Tail she seemed to have become friends with everyone, a feat that he hadn't achieved not that he wanted too.

"Are you alright Gajeel? Something seems off with you" Gajeel snaps out of the trance he was in.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" Gajeel grunts back at Juvia, the one who disturbed his thoughts.

"If you say so Gajeel" Juvia replies "Juvia is going to sit with Lucy for awhile" she continues.

"You don't need my permission" Gajeel growls with an annoyed scowl. "I meant no offense Gajeel" Juvia replies as she gets to her feet and walks away. Gajeel grunts again and sips on his beer "**good job dumbass, you always know how to push your friends away**" Gajeel thinks to himself. Gajeel continues to brood to himself as he sips on his beer. Someone sits door next too him which startles him and brings him out of his brooding. He looks over to see a little blue haired girl sitting beside him with her nose buried in a book, Lily floats over with his half empty cup of kiwi juice.

"It's quieter over here, I hope you don't mind" Levy comments with a smile as she looks up at me for a second before returning to her book.

"Of course not, I don't blame you for leaving those babbling buffoons" Gajeel chuckles at her. Levy ignores his comment and continues to read or she didn't hear him cause she was to engrossed in the book.

"Sorry I didn't wake you when I left this morning" Lily mentions, drawing his attention away from the distracted solid script mage.

"Huh? oh yeah, no worries" Gajeel retorts casually and with a nonchalant tone, waving his hand at the cat.

"You seemed pretty out of it cause you had been awake all night" Lily mentions and Gajeel looked a little shocked that the Exceed had noticed.

"How did you?" Gajeel begins to ask the smirking cat who casually sipped his kiwi juice.

"I was written all over you face when you walked in this morning" Lily informs him with confident look on his face. He press my mug of beer up against his mouth and drink some more, his thoughts wander to the tiny script mage next to him like they had last night and every night for quite a long time. Was he going soft? What was wrong with him? It wasn't impossible he was slowly developing feelings for her but it was unlike him to do such a thing.

He realized Lily was still staring at him as he thought to himself "What are you looking at cat?" He spat angrily, glaring down at the small Exceed who had a smug look on his face.

"It is painful to watch you think" Lily taunted him with a quick chuckles and a sly grin. Gajeel glares furiously at the tiny cat and raises his fist at him, growling like a rabid dog.

"Why you little!" Gajeel grunts angrily and goes to extend his fist towards the cat when suddenly Levy let's out a small sigh as she turns a page, still engrossed in the book. She probably hadn't heard them arguing or seen Gajeel winding up to attack Lily, she just continued reading with a slight smile on her sweet looking face. There was something about her when she read that always bewitched Gajeel, her intent and determined stare behind her ruby red glasses, the slight grin she had always captured his attention. He could stare at her all day if she kept reading. Something hit the side of his head that broke his concentration on Levy, he turn his gaze to see Lily had thrown his empty cup at him to get his attention.

"What now!" Gajeel barked at Lily and stared him down with a furious glare. The tiny Exceed crossed his arms and sat down on the table, looking back at the angry dragon slayer.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel already?" He asked him bluntly, Gajeel looked shocked for a few second but quickly composed himself to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Gajeel says matter of fact, crossing his arms and staring off to his left.

"I'm sure you don't Gajeel" Lily retorts smugly, the dragon slayer ignores his and presses his beer mug against his lips only to find out It's empty. Gajeel groans and raises to his feet and heads for the bar, he hears Lily say something to Levy and she giggles, turning the page in her book, Lily looks at the pages and begins asking her about them and the strange symbols the covered them. Gajeel slumps down in one of the stools, resting his head on one of his hands, placing the empty mug on the bar with his other.

"Hey Gajeel!" Mirajane says with enthusiasm, flashing him her trademark sweet smile that she was famous for. Gajeel grunts in return and slides the empty mug towards her, she takes the hint and begins to fill it up for him again. Gajeel glances over at Levy who was in deep conversation with Lily, standing the book up and pointing at the pages "**why could I never be that interested in her books to hold a conversation with her**" Gajeel pondered to himself, he stares down at the bar and let out a small groan. Feeling a part of eyes staring at him, he looks up to see a concerned Mira standing in front of him with a mug of beer in her hands.

"Something bugging you Gajeel?" She asks with a concern tone, setting the mug down in front of him. She spots Levy sitting with Lily and she gets a big smile on her face, piecing it all together in her head.

"Maybe a certain someone?" She asks him, a sly grin cracks across her face as she rests an arm on the bar "a certain blue haired mage maybe?" She asks confidentially, she smile getting bigger. Gajeel stares up at her, shocked and confused, how did she know? Was he that obvious or was she somehow psychic?

"What's it to you She-devil?" Gajeel growls and grips the handle of his cup and takes a big swig from it. Mira un-phased by Gajeel's typical nickname for her, she smiles sweetly like usual.

"I thought as much" Mirajane chuckles and walks away to continue her work behind the bar. "**Good job stupid, she is probably one of the few people who could help you without judging you**" he thought to himself, he rolls his eyes and looks back at her, opens his mouth to say something. He sees that she is busy talking with Lisanna, Lucy, the blue cat and Salamander, later he groans to himself and gets up from the stool and heads back to his table.

Panther Lily's POV:  
Gajeel sits back in his chair and relaxes, taking a big swig of his drink.

"What are you looking at" he growls, glaring at the cat.

"You could've gotten me another while you were up" Lily retorts, Gajeel snickers and shakes his head.

"Do I look like your slave?" He asks sarcastically, taking another sip of his glass. Lily rolls his eyes at his partner and looks up at Levy who had gone back to reading.

"Do you want anything?" Lily asks her and he casually shakes her head. Lily's wings appear on his back and he floats off towards the bar. Mirajane notices the black Exceed flying towards her and see steps away from her conversation and meets him at the opposite end of the bar. She lightly scratches the top of his head when he lands on the bar, he smiles with his eyes closed, enjoying her scratching him.

"Some kiwi juice Lily?" She asks knowing what the Exceed wanted. "Yes thank you" he replies politely as she walks off with a smile. "**Was Gajeel annoyed cause he didn't sleep well or because he didn't know how to deal with his feelings for Levy?**" Lily thought to himself in Mira's absence, though she return quickly with his drink.

"Thank you Mira" he bows and she giggles. "You're quite welcome" she states sweetly, Lily sips his drink and a delighted expression appears on his face.

"Something is bothering Gajeel and I know it's got to do with Levy" Mira comments before Lily can leave. "You wouldn't happen to know what?" She prys with a concerned look on her face.

"Gajeel isn't sleeping well cause she is on his mind" Lily tells her, she doesn't look surprised "he wouldn't admit it but he has feelings for her and doesn't know how to handle them properly" Lily continues to explain.

"I don't think he has ever felt like this with anyone before" Mira states looking at Gajeel with some concern, feeling back for him a bit.

"The big thing with him is I think is that he thinks he doesn't deserve her" Lily mentions to her.

"That's silly, why would he think that?" Mira asks.

"Because of what he did to her when we still worked with his old guild" Lily informs her with a sad tone.

"Levy forgave him for that, doesn't he know that?" Mira inquiries with a stern tone.

"He does but he hasn't forgiven himself" Lily tells her "I've seen him look at her, sorrow and guilt written all over his face and not to mention he has nightmares about it" Lily states lowering his head. "He is worried he might hurt her again" Lily continues to explain, Mira crosses her arms angrily. "He might also be worried that getting close to her, she might leave him" Lily states in a sad tone.

"Like Metalicana did when he was younger?" Mira ask him and Lily nods.

"Yes exactly" Lily tells her, sipping his kiwi juice. "Gajeel probably won't get any closer to her unless they were lone together" Lily explains shaking his head towards Gajeel.

"Maybe if they were on a job together?" Mira ask him hopefully and he turns to her with a devious smirk.

"That just might work" he says and Mira gets a similar grin on her face.

"I'll look for a job that would be perfect" Mira says as she starts to scheme in her mind.

"First we need to keep Jet and Droy away from the two of them in the mean time" Lily states looking over his shoulder at the speed mage and the plant mage still arguing that there table.

"I've got just the thing" Mira tells him with a stern look on her face as she turns around and opens a large brown sack and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper, handing it to Lily. The tiny Exceed hums quietly as he reads over the piece of paper.

"I'll have to accompany them on this" Lily finally looks up from the paper "can I leave the rest in your capable hands?" Lily asks.

"Of course!" Mira replies cheerfully, winking at him and giving him a thumbs up. Lily finishes his drink and nods his head at the silver haired Barmaid, he floats over to the table where Jet and Droy are seated.

"I need your guy's help with a job" he states in his deep voice, the two wizards jump at his sudden appearance.

"Why not ask Gajeel for help?" Jet glares jealously over at the iron dragon slayer who was smiling at Levy, still buried in her book. Droy nods agreeing with his friend, shooting a quick glare at Gajeel.

"Gajeel isn't bright enough for this job" Lily lied knowing it would catch their interest and want to do the job.

"We'll do it!" The two say unison, Lily grinned happily as they fell for his trap.

"Good, go pack right away, we'll be leaving soon" Lily informs them, they raise from there chairs and salute him before running off to pack. Lily floats over to where Gajeel is sitting; he notices Lily approaching and tears his gaze off of Levy who quietly read. "I'm leaving on a job, I'm taking Jet and Droy" Gajeel looked confused and offended that he didn't want to go with him. Lily looked over at Levy, who hadn't heard what he had said, with a smile he returned his gaze to Gajeel who had noticed this. "You're welcome" Lily smirks and turns around flies for the door leaving Gajeel dumbfounded.

* * *

**I have more written, i will upload more when if people like it (if it even gets read)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mirajane's POV:  
Lily had left a few minutes ago and Gajeel still had a dumb look on his face like he had no idea what was going on. Returned to watching Levy read, he had a strange smile on his face as he watched her. Mira thought it was really cute how did watched her, most people would think it's creepy but not Mira and Levy didn't seem to mind. It was now up to Mira to find a good job for the two of them to go on together that would hopefully bring them closer.

"Mira what are you planning?" A voice called out from behind that startled her and brought her back to reality. She turned to see Lisanna had been staring at her and noticed her looking at Gajeel and Levy.

"Huh? Oh nothing Lisanna" she informs her curious sister and returns to cleaning cups.

"Mira I know my own sister while enough to know when you're scheming something" Lisanna states with an inquisitive tone. Mira knew she had been caught and figured it was safe to let her in on it.

"Promise to keep it between the two of us?" Mira asks her curious little sister who smiles and nods at her. "Lily and I are trying to get Gajeel and Levy together" Mira lets her in on the plan. Lisanna smiles when she hears that, know that Mira loved gossip and loved setting people up together.

"That shouldn't be too difficult, I've seen him and her leave her dorm together in the mornings sometimes." Lisanna lets slip before she can stop and cover her mouth. She stares at Mira fearfully and her face turns red, knowing guys aren't allowed in the fairy hills dorms. Mira giggles happily at her shocked sister and pulls her hand away from her mouth.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I won't tell" Mira reassures her worried sister, Lisanna lets of a sigh of relief. "Do you know any details?" Mira prys for information with an interested smile.

"All that Levy said was that she lets him crash on her couch sometimes if it's really late, cause she'd feel bad if he walked all the way back after he walked her home" Lisanna informs the curious Mirajane and a devious grin spreads across her face.

Levy's POV:  
Levy closes the book and leans back and stretches her arms out, catching Gajeel off guard and hitting him in the face. "Oi Shrimp, watch where you're swinging those things" Gajeel chuckles.

"Oh! Sorry Gajeel I didn't see you there" Levy blushes slightly and apologizes to him.

"Apparently not" Gajeel taunts her with a smug grin.

"I'm not sure how I missed a big idiot like you" she taunts back with a cheeky grin and sticks her touch out at him. He growls at her and she giggles at him, raising from her chair. "How's your drink doing?" She asks him. He shrugs at her and takes a sip of it. Levy rolls her eyes at him and makes her way to the bar. She rests her arms on the bar and Mirajane greets her with a pleasant smile as always.

"Hey Levy, how's your book?" She asks with a big smile.

"Full of complex symbols and foreign languages" Levy informs the smiling barmaid. Mira chuckles happily and Levy couldn't help but smile back.

"So what can I get you?" Mira inquiries curiously.

"I could use some food" Levy replies, realizing that she was pretty hungry.

"Lisanna is just finishing up some pretty awesome soup" Mira states happily.

"That sounds perfect Mira" Levy smiles and Mira walks off to tell Lisanna. Levy looks over at Gajeel who notices her looking at him. He stares at her for a few seconds and then shoots her a confused look, which makes her smile and she turns to face the bar. "**I think he has no idea that I know he watches me read" **she thinks to herself, he must think of himself as her protector of something, thinking about him makes her face turn slightly pink. She rests her chin on the palms of her hands, grinning like an idiot.

"You're so adorable Levy, I can see why he likes you" Mira states with a smile, noticing the big one on her face. Levy almost falls over and dies of embarrassment that Mira had noticed her grinning.

"Huh what! Who likes me?" Levy questions Mira, her face now the color of Erza's hair.

"Gajeel of course! Don't act like you don't know" Mira giggles at Levy noticing her blushing like crazy. Levy buries her face in her hands trying to hide her red face.

"Come on, Gajeel wouldn't fall for a boring bookworm like me" Levy sighs into her hands, Mira pulls Levy's hands away from her face.

"Levy you are a young beautiful and brilliant girl who is anything but boring" Mira reassures her, Levy smiles happily at Mira.

Gajeel's POV:  
Gajeel stares at the bottom of his empty cup, quietly pondering to himself. "**Why had Lily said you're welcome after he stated he was taking Dumb and Dumber on a job?**" it rang in his mind over and over, had Lily taken Dumb and Dumber away so he could have more time with her? What had possessed him to do so? Gajeel looked up at the bar and show Levy talking to Mirajane. That was it! The fucking She-devil and Lily were conspiring behind his back! Gajeel looked back up to see Levy with a big smile on her face, which caused a fluttering sensation in his chest and he started to smile. Suddenly when he started to feel happy, the image of Levy pinned to the tree, beaten and broken flashed in his mind, instantly killing his happiness. Gajeel growled and got up from his chair and made his way to the door, an angry look on his face. On his way out he almost knocks over a hung over Cana that barely stepped out of the way.

"Geez tall dark and handsome, watch were you're walking!" She scolds him. Gajeel glares back her and she reels back and steps inside.

Levy's POV:  
Levy and Mira notice Gajeel storming out of the guild looking angry at something. They blink clueless trying to figure out what had angered him.

"Gajeel!" Levy called after him but he ignored him, she looks back at Mira who mentions her to follow him. Levy nods and heads towards the door where Cana walks into looking annoyed at the fact Gajeel almost run her over.

"What the hell is his problem?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"No clue but I'm going to find out" Levy says running past her.

"Just sleep with him, that'll cheer him up" Cana calls after Levy, which stops in her tracks. She turns back and turns to look at the hung over card mage with a confused and disgusted look. "Oh come on Blue, don't act like you don't want too" she giggles and heads inside the guild. Levy shakes her head and continues to chase after Gajeel. Levy runs through the city, calling out his name hoping to find him. Knowing hin he wouldn't answer but it made her feel confident that she'd find him, she ignored all the strange looks she got from the towns folk she pasted as she shouted his name. Levy stopped running after a few minutes to catch her breath since she wasn't used to running that much.

"Here young lady, have some water" Levy jumped at the voice to her right. It was an older women and she was holding out a glass of water, Levy took it graciously and smiled, gulping it all down in one go.

"Thank you" Levy smiles and hands her the cup back "you didn't happen to see a tall guy with really long black hair and stubbed clothes come by here" Levy asked her. The older women notices with a big smile.

"He was headed in the direction of the big tree in the center of town" She mentions happily.

"Thank you very much" Levy says nodding her head and rakes off towards the tree. A few minutes later she reaches the tree and begins to look around to see if Gajeel was here or not. Levy sees him sitting on the bench staring up at the tree, he looked deep in thought and it seemed like he wasn't happy. Levy slowly approached her friend, he looked over at her when she was a few feet from him.

"May I sit with you?" She asked him with a smile, hoping he'll let her help him with his problem.

"Might as well since you're here" Gajeel states returning his gaze to the tree. She sits next to him and looks at the tree and starts to piece together what is troubling him.

"I forgave you for it, why does it still bother you?" She asks him finally after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not that" he replies sorrowfully, looking down at his feet "I still haven't forgiven myself for it" he tells her.

"Why do you still beat yourself up over it, it happened along time ago" Levy says bluntly, trying to get through his thick skull. "Besides you were a different person back then" Levy continues to try and cheer him up.

"I still did it Levy" he said and his voice was trembling a bit "I don't deserve to be friends with you" Gajeel states. Levy was on her feet into of him and slapped him across the face which caught him off guard, tears had started to fall down her face.

"You're such an idiot Gajeel!" She yelled at him and everyone in the park started to stare at them "I don't care what you think! I forgave you and that's all that should matter!" She continues to yell at him, tears now pouring out of her eyes. "We have been close friends for quite awhile and I have faith in you that you'd never do anything to hurt me again!" He begins to feel embarrassed as she scolds him in front of everyone at the park. He tries to reach out and grab his hand to calm her down but she swats it away. "Don't talk to me until you grow a pair and start acting like a man!" She shouts and takes off running, tears still streaming down her face.

"Levy! Wait!" Gajeel yells after her but she ignored him and keeps running. Levy runs for quite some time until her legs get sore so she leans up against a wall in an empty street, she sits down and sobs quietly. While she sobs against the sobs, a few guys exit the alleyway and noticed her, walk towards her.

"What you crying for girly?" One of them asks which pulls her out of her crying.

"Just a stupid guy" she says wiping the tears from her face and gets to her feet. She goes to walk away but one of the guys grabs her wrist tightly and pulls her back hard.

"Don't worry about him dollface, we'll cheer her up" he states with a maniacal laugh and starts to drag her into the alleyway. Levy shrieks loudly but the other guys covers her mouth with his hand and they pull her into a dark room of a building. They throw her down on to the ground; she looks up at them with tear filled eyes and the men chuckles at her.

"I love that love don't you?" The one asks as he shuts the door.

"Absolutely" the other laughs as he gets closer to her "they all do at first" he states and kneels down in front of her. Levy reaches for her magic pen but she quickly realizes she left it at him with her bag at the guild. The two men get closer to her and she screams at them, trying to kick them to keep them away. The fatter one grabs her ankles and drags her closer to him "it's pointless girly, no one is coming for you" he laughs as he leans over her. She punches him in the face, which angers the man and he raises his hand to slap her and she cringes waiting for the hit. The door is suddenly ripped off it's hinges and tossed aside like it was used tissue, a tall dark figure stands in the door way, eyes glowing bright red and a maniacal grin on his face.

"You assholes grabbed the wrong girl" he growls angrily and lifts them up by there throats, squeezing them tightly. He swiftly jerked his fists to the side and cracking noise echoes through the room and the two men go limp and hit the floor.

"Gajeel!" Levy cries out and runs over to him and hugs him tightly. He lightly pats her head and smiles.

"Not hurt are you?" He asks her with a smile, hugging her back looking down at her tear-ridden face.

"Just shaken up is all, thank you" Levy tells him looking at up him with a smile. Gajeel picks her up and carries her bridal style and walks out of the alley way and back out on the street. "Gajeel I can walk just fine" she tells him and he smirks at her.

"Yeah not going to happen" Gajeel states happily. Levy crosses her arms angrily, puffing out her cheeks which makes Gajeel laugh. "Besides this way I can talk without you running away.

"Listen Gajeel I'm sorry I" she begins to say but he interrupts her.

"No it's not your fault, it's mine" he states and she goes to protest but he cuts her off again. "I know I should stop beating myself up cause you're right, it was a long time ago" he apologizes "and maybe with your help, I can get over my guilt that still hangs over my head" he tells her and she beams up at him, he had asks for her help, a very unGajeel thing to do she thought but it is a step in the right direction.

"Why are you still plagued with guilt?" She asks curiously. Gajeel sighs heavily and looks down at her sorrowfully.

"I have nightmares about it" he tells her. She rests her head against head chest, not sure what do say to that. Her nightmares had taken a while to disappear but she wasn't sure what she could say to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel's POV:  
He carried her back to the guild, he set her down before they got to the door and she looked up at him.

"Do you want to walk me home once I grab my things, I've had a long day" she states, he nods and they walk inside. Levy briskly walks over to the table were she left her books and her bag, Mirajane and Lucy notice Levy and her red eyes and face. They quickly rush to her side to see what's the matter.

"Levy are you alright?" Lucy asks her placing her hand on Levy's shoulder. "Yes I am fine" Levy replies and Mira glares up at Gajeel.

"What did you do to her Gajeel Redfox" she scolds him, pointing a finger at him sternly. Before Gajeel could defend himself Levy spoke up.

"Nothing at all, he saved me from a couple guys who had grabbed me, I'm fine I promise" Levy reassured the angry take over mage. She looked at Levy, then glared back at Gajeel before heading back to the bar, Lucy following her waving at Levy good bye. Gajeel and Levy left the guild and headed for the Fairy Hills dorms where Levy lived.

"I'm surprised you didn't mention how I was the one who originally made you cry" Gajeel finally says after a few minutes of silence.

"If I had, Mira would have ripped your head off" Levy chuckles to herself, Gajeel shutters at the idea of Mira's Satan Soul form that she was famous for.

"Thanks for that" he mentions and she smiles up at him, making his heart flutter again, his face goes red. Damn this girl for being able too do this to him, it made him feel terrible that he had devolop feelings for her, he'd probably never admit it to her. He hated the fact she'd never feel the same way about him, some nights it drove him mad cause he really did care about her. As he thought to himself, he felt her eyes staring up at him.

"See something you like?" He chuckled to himself and she looked away from him and blushed slightly.

"You're such a kid sometimes" she rolled her eyes and Gajeel snickered to himself.

"You like it though, don't you Shrimp" he bugs her, patting her lightly on the head and chuckling. She swats at him hand but fails to hit it so she crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks which makes Gajeel laugh more. They reach the dorms a few minutes later, Levy walks up to the door and pulls out her key. She turns to Gajeel who is standing about 10 feet away from her.

"Do you want to come up?" She asks him with a smile, knowing his answer. He shrugs cause he had nothing better planned since Lily was gone. Gajeel follows her the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to change" Levy states and heads for her bedroom. Gajeel flops down on the couch and his eyes wander around the room, he hears Levy drop her book bag on the floor and he looks over to her room to see the door out a bit. He looks closer to see Levy pull off her orange sun dress and stand there in sone black underwear that didn't seem like her style, probably a gift from the bunny girl. He quickly averts his gaze in case she looks over and sees him staring. She walks out of her room in a red shirt and short shorts, Gajeel can't help but stare at her short legs.

"Are you hungry?" She asks him walking over to the fridge, opening it up and reaching down to grab something. Gajeel gets distracted but her ass being so close that he could reach out and grab it. She stands up and sets a few things on the counter and he quickly looks away in fear of being caught staring.

"Yes actually I am" he tells her realize he hadn't eaten all day. She smiles at him and starts making some food for them. Gajeel's mind begins to wander to the image of her in the black lacy underwear, he pants begin to tighten so he crosses his legs to try and hide it.

"Where is Lily? I haven't seen him for quite awhile" she mentions, distracting him from the image in his head.

"He went on a mission with Jet and Droy" Gajeel informs her, she turns around looking confused.

"I know" Gajeel replies to her confused look and she turns back around. A few minutes later she hands hands him a plate of food with iron shavings infused into it.

"Thanks Levy" he says as she sits on the couch, the fact he said her name catches her off guard and she stares at him for a few seconds. After they eat, Gajeel walks into the bathroom with a tower draped over his neck. He turns on the shower and strips off his clothes before stepping. He runs his fingers through his untamed mane as the water pours over him, it felt good after a long day despite he didn't do much. As he washed himself off, the image of Levy creeped by into his mind. He shook his head violently trying to rid himself of it. He quickly finished up and got out, not wanting to waste all the water incase Levy wanted to have one. He walked out of the bathroom with on his pants on, drying off his hair was his towel. He threw the towel on the floor wear a bunch of her clothes were sitting, he looked up to see Levy staring at him. She blushed and quickly walked into her room, smirking he walks over to the and laid down on it. Since she allowed him to shower, she didn't mind him staying so got comfortable and tried to sleep. Levy walked back into the room and noticed he was laying on the couch starting to fall asleep, she turns off the lights and heads into her room.

Levy's POV:  
Levy lay in her bed a few hours later, she always had a bit of trouble falling asleep when Gajeel was over. She wanted to just invite him into her bed so she could fall asleep in his arms but he'd never go for it or it'd make him feel awkward. She set the book she was reading on her bedside table and rested her head back on her pillow.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on sleeping instead of her desire for Gajeel in her bed and it was working poorly, she was jealous of Gajeel and his ability to instantly fall asleep. She then hears him shifting around on the couch and grunting or talking to himself. She gets out of bed and slowly creeps out to the livingroom where Gajeel is asleep. She quietly walks over to the foot of the couch and sees Gajeel laying on his back muttering to himself, shaking like crazy.

Gajeel was obviously having a nightmare again like he mentioned, Levy had to do something quickly so she walked back into her room and grabbed her blanket. She returns to the couch were he slept and slowly preceeded to climb on top of him. She somehow manages to snuggle up to him without him waking up, she rests her head on his warm muscular chest. Gajeel stops shaking and wraps an arm around her, he breaths normally and starts sleeping soundly. She smiles and closes her eyes, she falls asleep in a matter of minutes.

Gajeel's POV:  
He awoke the next morning from a strange dream that involved Levy hut not his usually one. Usually it was about the night he attacked her but much more brutal and her guilt tripped him about how he supposedly ruined her life. The dream he had was much different, it was vivid of him and her laying together naked, both breathing heavily and moaning the others name.

He quickly pushes it out of his mind and then begins to notice strange things. He fell asleep without a blanket and it felt like something was laying on top of him. He looked down and saw messy locks of blue hair, shit Levy!

Why was she laying on top of him and not in her bed like usual? It was strange and he wasn't sure how to handle it, should he move her and try to slip away? Should he let her sleep? Was he the one that put her there in his sleep? So many things ran through his mind as he just stared at her while she slept.

Levy began too stir and her eyes opened, she was staring at him with a smile on her face. He felt slightly relieved cause she obviously knew about laying on top of him before she fell asleep.

"Morning" she says cheerfully and starts to blush.

"Morning?" Gajeel says confused as he looks around still trying to figure out how she got there without him noticing or waking up.

"Sorry, you seemed to be having a pretty intense nightmare so had to think quickly" she explains quickly.

"Thanks I guess" he states with a big sigh and she giggles at him.

"What is so funny Shrimp?" He asks her, startling to turn red.

"You seem disheartened that you needed me to help you sleep but I recall you asking for my help to get over your issuse" she informs him. Gajeel thinks back to yesterday and he remembers their conversation while he carried her.

"Right I did say that" he finally says looking back at her big brown eyes, this isn't how he expected her to help but he really didn't mind, some warning would have been nice. They stare into each others eyes for what seems like ages, her eyes keep shifting to his mouth and back up to his eyes. Did she want to kiss him? As he thought about it more he realized he was staring at her lips and returning to her eyes. Did he want to kiss her? If he was going to do it, this would be the perfect time to do it. Just when he works up the courage to do it, she sits up and gets off of him. She looked a little disappointed though it didn't seem like it was directed towards him. " **GOOD JOB, SHE WAS WAITING FOR IT AND YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE, THAT'S PROBABLY WHY SHE IS DISAPPOINTED, CAUSE HE DIDN'T OR SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE COURAGE TOO**" he curses too himself. Levy swiftly walks into her room and closes the door, he face palms himself realizing how dumb he is. Gajeel groans and gets up off the couch and heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy's POV:  
It was a long silent walk to the guild that morning, it didn't help that it was kind of cold too. Gajeel walked on the side of he that the wind blew to block most of it, which was nice of him. As they got to the guild, Gajeel had split off and walked over to his usual sit, while Levy headed to the bar to get some breakfast.

She sat down on the far end of the bar, still kind of tired from last night. Mira smiled happily as she cheerfully talked to Lisanna and Juvia, how is she always so chipper in the mornings? It was inhuman and unfair. Levy rested her head on her hands and thought about when she woke up. She and Gajeel had locked eyes for awhile though it was probably only like 30 seconds but that was quite long for her. She kept hoping he'd kiss her cause she didn't have the courage to do it herself, as much as she wanted it. Levy became very angry with herself and her facial expressions showed it. She knew that if there was ever a perfect time to kiss him and that was her chance.

She groaned realizing he probably didn't kiss her cause he didn't like her like she liked him, which might explain his confusion when he woke up.

"Hello! Earth-Realm to Levy? Anyone home?" She heard a familiar voice say. She quickly looked over to see her best friend Lucy, staring at her with a concerned expression on her face. "Took you long enough, I thought you were lost in dream land" Lucy chuckles with a big smile like always, that's one thing she loved about her, she always smiled.

"Sorry, still kind of asleep" Levy replies half smiling, embarrassed that she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Lucy.

"Something is up with you this morning? You seemed to be angry at who or whatever you were thinking about so hard" Lucy comments on her previous state and her obvious facial expressions. Levy sighed heavily and looked over at Lucy, Mirajane had overheard the conversation and had made her way over.

"She is probably mad that she didn't get a good morning kiss from a certain dragon slayer" Mira chuckled, stopping in front of the two friends.

"No I didn't" Levy said instinctively before she could stop herself. She quickly realizes what she had and covers her mouth with her hands and turns redder then Erza's hair. She looks at the shocked faces of her friends and realizes it was too late.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Levy inquisitively, her and Mira leaned in so they wouldn't miss a detail.

"After he walked me home, I let him up to my place and we had some food and he showered after" Levy begins to explain "after he showered, he laid on the couch like usual and fell asleep so I went to bed too" Levy continued, Mira and Lucy hung on her every word. "A couple hours after he fell asleep, I was still awake and then I heard him shifting and making noises so I went to see if he was alright" she tells them.

"He was shaking and muttering to himself, he told me eariler that he had nightmares of the night we met" she states, the two girls seemed to feel bad for him. "I had to do something and the other thing I could of at that time was cuddling with him" she tells them and they looked shocked at what she said. "After I managed to get on the couch without waking him, he stopped shaking and was sound asleep" Levy goes on with her story, Mira and Lucy listen intently.

At some point Lisanna had walked over and started listening in as well. "I fell asleep instantly and woke up the next morning with him staring at me already" she explains. "I explained why I was there and he seemed content with it but then we stared at each other for awhile" she tells them and they seemed impatient like she was holding out on them.

"And what else?" Mira finally bursts out, impatient and wanting to know.

"And nothing" Levy informs them and the three girls grasp. "I know! I wanted to but I wasn't brave enough and so I got up feeling disappointed neither of us had made a move and I think he was annoyed too" Levy tells them and lays her head on the bar.

"It's ok Levy" Mira comforts her and pats her on the head, groaning loudly. Lisanna brings her a plate of eggs as she usually gets in the morning.

"Thanks" Levy sighs lifting her head when she smelt the breakfast. She ate it slowly as the filled up with people and came to the bar for breakfast, leaving happily and thanking Mira for the food. She slowly stalked off to the library to read her book in peace for the day.

Gajeel's POV:

Gajeel rests his feet on top of the table like he usually does, sipping on a beer. Normally Mira would scold him about his feet so that usually stops him from doing it but today he didn't care. Why did he feel so bad about this morning? Was it cause of the disappointed look on her face that did it? I'm a fearless dragon slayer he thought to himself. He had faced down death multiple times from this guild and Phantom Lord and yet he couldn't kiss a 5 foot nothing bookworm.

The presence of someone disrupted his train of thought. He looks up to see Mirajane standing next to him.

"What do you want She-Devil?" he grunts, sipping his beer. Mira looks at him unmoved by his attitude or his trademark scowls.

"I have a job for you that is perfect for you and it will cheer you up" she comments with a sweet smile. It always bothered Gajeel that no more how rude he had been to her she always smiled at him. He had always wondered what were the limits she'd overlook but was never brave enough to test it.

"What is it?" He growls at her, she continues to smile at him and hands him a rolled up piece of paper. Gajeel snatches it from her hands and looks it over.

**I need someone navigate an ancient ruin to find a tablet with some ancient runes; will pay extra if the runes could be translated. Payment 200,000 jewel (extra 100,000 for translation)**

Gajeel smirks and looks back up at the take over mage who was still standing by the table.

"Sweet, I'll leave immediately" he states with a big grin and goes to get up. He notices she has her arms crossed over her chest and is giving him a death glare. "What now women?" he growls at her, looking alittle annoyed.

"You're going to need a partner for the translation" she scolds him "unless you can translate ancient runes all of the sudden" she taunts him. It clicks into his head what was going on and what she was trying to accomplish. He remembered she was talking to Lily yesterday and he mysteriously left with Flower Pot and Speed Freak.

"So is this what you and Lily were planning yesterday?" Gajeel asks her rising to his feet. He towered over her now but that didn't intimidate her, she simply smiled at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Gajeel" she chuckles and heads off to the bar. Gajeel rolls his eyes and heads off to the Library to find Levy.

He opens the door and walks in, the smell of dusty old books, ink and a certain solid script mage filler the air. He always hated the smell of this place but with Levy's scent made it tolerable for it, he'd never say it out loud but he loved the perfume she always wore.

"Hey Shrimp where are yah?" he called out to her but there was no reply. He figured that she was to involved in her book to hear him, so he decided to just follow her scent. A few minutes later he found her sitting at a table with several old book open across the surface, a few symbols were written in the air with her magical pen. She kept erasing them and rewriting different ones, Gajeel smirked cause he loved to watch her work.

She always looked so determined and she had a weird quirk where her nose would twitch when she was thinking really hard. "**I can't believe I am thinking about adorable shit! I feel like a bitch,**" he thinks to himself as he approaches her. He looks over her shoulder, like usual she had books with strange symbols the he didn't understand.

He slips the job request paper onto the book right in front of her while she was preoccupied with another book off to her left. She looks back and a clueless expression appeared on her face, she took off her glasses and looked around to see him sitting at the table.

"Oh hey Gajeel" she says surprised and then looks at the job request in her hands. "Sounds interesting, I'm guessing you want me to come with?" she asks him.

"Do I know anyone else that can translate stuff extremely well?" he states sarcastically. She goes to reply with an obvious answer but realizes he was being sarcastic.

"Sure I'd love to go, I could use a break from this" she tells him with a smile.

"Good, let's go then" he tells her and gets to his feet. "Right now? Why?" she asks him curiously and starts closing her books.

"We have an 8 hour train ride till the next town and then another 8 hours after that" Gajeel states "and I'd like to split that up into 2 days" he tells her and grabs most of her books.

"You could just ask Wendy to use her magic" Levy tells him.

"She's gone with her cat on a mission still" Gajeel informs her and she remembers them leaving yesterday.

"Ok so you want to leave right now?" she says scooping up the rest of her books.

"Yes I do, I'll meet you at your place when I'm done packing" he states heading for the door.

"Gajeel, you're still carrying some of my books" she informs him as she tries to catch up to him. Gajeel looks down at the books in his arms, he shrugs and keeps walking. They exit the guild library and they head for the main doors.

"Levy! Are you heading back to your apartment?" they hear from behind them. They turn to see Juvia walking up behind them.

"Yes I am Juvia, why do you ask?" Levy replies with a smile. "Juvia is too! Maybe Juvia could accompany you?" she asks in her trademark 3rd person way of speaking. Gajeel looks down at her and shrugs, he hands Juvia the books of Levy's to her.

"I'll meet you in 10 minutes or so" Gajeel states with a chuckle and leaves the 2 of them.


End file.
